1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft fuselage and more particularly to the commercial laying out of such a fuselage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the currently known airplanes intended for passenager transportation, a fuselage with more or less circular section is equipped with one (or two) deck(s) laid out to accommodate passengers. The space below the lower deck is used as a hold and is laid out for the transport of standardized containers.
Each deck defines the floor of a cabin into which there are integrated rails extending longitudinally. These rails have regularly spaced attachment points. Seats, as well as other units (galleys, storage bins, lavatories, ect . . . ), designated by the general term “monument)(“monument” in English) then are attached on these rails.
numerous constraints govern the laying out of an aircraft cabin. Some of them are noted below.
First of all there are standards for passenger comfort, which define in particular the minimal width of the seats as well as the spacing between two successive seats logitudinally. To these standards are added the specifcations characteristic of each airline company.
In terms of safety, it also is appropriate to make sure that a rapid evacuation of the passengers can be conducted. Doors thus are provided regularly along the fuselage in order to permit such an evacuation. The doors are arranged symmetrically on either side of the longitudinal axis of the fuselage. The position of these doors must be compatible with the airport facilities.
The airline companies likewise are connected with maximizing profitability of the flights made. Thus, when it is possible, freight is taken on board at the same time as passengers.